


Holmes Brothers Bakery

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Holmes Brothers Bakery has been a fixture on the High Street for over 60 years: as reported by the local newspaper





	Holmes Brothers Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for What If AU's "Food" challenge

Holmes Brothers Bakery has been a fixture on the High Street for over 60 years.  People of our town have been buying their bread and enjoying a cup of tea there for three generations, and the Bakery is even more popular now than ever.

This is very much due to the input of the current proprietors.  Family tradition is preserved in that these are still brothers: Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes.  Both bring their own particular strengths to the bakery and under their leadership the bakery has changed and expanded.

Mycroft Holmes is responsible for the smooth running of the bakery, as well as keeping his hand in by continuing to bake the traditional cakes which have always been a mainstay of the shop.  In addition, he has brought in Gregory Lestrade who has expanded the number of types of bread which are sold, from the traditional long tin and cottage loaf, to a selection of European varieties.  Such is the popularity of many of the loaves that it is not unusual to find almost all the bread sold out by mid-afternoon, and in order to purchase one of the more desirable loaves it is advisable to shop before midday.

Meanwhile, with John Watson as the manager the café has grown from simply a place to take one’s maiden aunt for a nice cup of tea.  Whilst the aunt would still feel herself very welcome the clientele has expanded considerably.  From the subbie calling in for a mug of builder’s tea and a bacon sarnie when the café opens, through morning shoppers pausing for mid-morning coffee to harassed office workers stopping for a sandwich lunch, onto visitors enjoying tea and cake in the afternoon, there are few empty tables to be seen.

But the one thing which brings people to Holmes Brothers Bakery from far and wide is the speciality cakes created by Sherlock Holmes.  Each cake is unique and designed specifically for the purchaser.  It is not unheard of for a proud host at a party to say ‘Of course, this is a Sherlock cake’.  Anyone who wishes Sherlock Holmes to create a cake for them needs to make an appointment, where Sherlock will consider the request and the preferences of the purchaser.  However, following this meeting Sherlock will create the cake he believes is best suited for the purchaser, which may well not be quite as expected.  The unpredictable appearance of the cake only adds to its charm and the popularity of Sherlock cakes.

So whilst Holmes Brothers Bakery may be different from how it was when the original brothers founded it, we can be confident that the latest brothers will maintain their place on our High Street for many years to come.


End file.
